


Release

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Summary: Set in season 3 at the prison. The reader gets all hot and bothered watching Daryl chop wood and slips away to her cell for release. Daryl finds her and shameless smut ensues.





	Release

It was yet another steaming hot day, as the Georgia heat rained down on every inch of your body, causing your entire body to glisten from sweat. You had already tied up your shirt as far as you could and rolled up your shorts as far as they could go without revealing you're most private of areas. Your thighs glistened with sweat and you continued to help move the heavy boards over to the fence that was filled with intrusive walkers. You took one end and Sasha, who looked equally miserable, took the other end. You both walked the piece of lumber over to the pile by the fence. You guys had been at this task for what seemed like hours.

“Fuck, it’s hot!” you complained, reaching up to wipe your brown with your hand.

Sasha laughed and nodded. “You’re right about that,” she agreed.

“Let’s take a break, this should be enough for them to get started. Go up and get some water and rest, we’ll pick this back up in a couple of hours,” Sasha said, looking sympathetically over at you struggling with the heat.

You nodded and began to walk toward a tree that looked to offer at least some shade. You grabbed a water bottle from the cooler that Rick had had Carol fill up with water from the prison well for the workers.

You slumped down and let the cool water drip down your throat, dribbling just a little down the side of your neck, at your thirsty eagerness.

You looked around and watched everyone helping to either prop up the wall or strategizing their next run opportunity. You looked around trying to find the one person you wanted to see. Finally, your eyes fell on Daryl who was far away from everyone else, in the corner of the yard chopping wood.

He too appeared to have been struggling against the sun. He stopped for a moment and wiped his forehead. He reached down to pull the hem of his t-shirt up, revealing his built chest, as he pulled the shirt over his head and winced again at the heat, throwing the shirt on the ground haphazardly.

Jesus. Fuck. Is he serious? You ed silently to yourself, as if it wasn’t hard enough not to just jump on the man, now he’s parading around shirtless.

You had craved him ever since his group had found you stuck in a group of walkers. Daryl had saved your life by taking them out and pulling you to safety. You had been at the prison for over a month now and looked for any excuse to be around him, he didn’t seem very interested. Although, it was hard to tell because he barely said two words to anyone in the group, even Rick most days.

You bit your lip as you watch him from your shady spot on the grass. He big strong arms lifting over his head and then slamming back down to force the ax blade through another piece of wood. From the looks of the decent sized pile of wood, it looked as though he had been at it for a while.

You absentmindedly licked your lips as you continued to watch his large, half-naked, frame pump the metal ax down into each piece of wood.

Fuck. What you could do to him. You thought, feeling yourself getting turned on from just watching him.

Your body began to ache for release at the sight of him. Your hand starts moving across your stomach and up your breasts as you rubbed your neck, hard and with frustrated. You frowned. Oh My God. I am so turned on right now. You said silently to yourself, realizing your neck was now sore from the pressure you had applied.

Your eyes darted around, it looked like almost everyone was still outside working. It would be the perfect time to slip away and make yourself feel the pleasure you were so desperately aching for. You took one more long gaze at Daryl and those fucking arms and almost moaned out loud. You began to walk as fast as you could back to your cell.

Your cell was one of the ones in the back of the cell block because you liked your privacy. You tiptoed into your room, closing the curtain, that was used as a makeshift door, behind you. You laid quickly on your bed and listened to see if you heard anyone else in close proximity, all you heard was silence. Your mind turned back to the reason you were here, those fucking arms, that messy hair, the way he growled when he was angry, that huge muscular chest…

You continued to mentally undress him with your mind and started to caress your breasts over your tiny tank top. You bit your lip and imagined it’s his hands on you. You wondered how big he was. You had looked before, and it looked like he was huge. You imagined him ripping off his pants and his hard cock springing out to fuck you.

Your hands slipped down and unbuttoned your jean shorts. You began to rub your clit over your panties and moaned a little at the feeling; you were so wet from the thought of him. You moaned a little louder to yourself as you continued to rub your clit, arousing yourself as much as possible. Your fingers slowly found their way inside you as you began to fuck yourself with your fingers harshly.

“Oh my god. Yes! Daryl Fuck Me!” you cried out, imagining him fucking you as you fucked yourself.

Suddenly, you heard someone clear their throat. Your hands froze for a second before ripping them up out of your shorts and slowly looking over to see who had embarrassingly walked in on you pleasuring yourself.

Your heart lept into your throat when you noticed it was Daryl, his bare chest glistening with sweat glaring you down. You slowly looked up his chest and into his eyes. How fucking embarrassing. You thought and your face turned bright red.

Daryl had been asked by Rick to go see if you would be willing to go on a run with them tomorrow and had walked into your cell only to see your hands in your pussy and moaning his name. Had he heard you right? He thought. His cock was instantly throbbing as he cleared his throat, out of arousal more than anything else. He would have loved to watch the end of that show.

“Daryl,” you said, still in shock as you quickly zipped and buttoned back up.

Don’t you knock?” you asked trying to sound angry, but it came out softer than you intended it to.

You could barely look him in the eye. You sat up on the side of your bed and dangled your feet, look away and at the ground, trying to find every speck of dirt on the floor fascinating.

With three quick strides, he was in front of you, as you looked at his feet. He moved his hand under your chin and forced your head to snap up and look him in the eyes. His dark blue eyes are staring down at you with determination, as he licked his lips.

“Don’t do that. Don’t act like I didn’t just see you fucking yourself to the thought of me,” he growled, staring intently at you.

“I-” you started but he slammed his finger into your lips, keeping you quiet.

“You want me to fuck you?” he asked, still serious as ever.

You nodded slowly, feeling yourself start to grow wet again at the thought of your fantasy becoming a reality.

He removed his finger from your lips, “Say it,”

You bit your lip in a moment of shyness, before taking a breath and looking him in the eye again.

You returned his serious gaze as you finally replied, “I want you to fuck me, so bad.”

Lust taking over your lips as you finally told him what you had been wanting to tell him since the moment you’d met.

“I want you to fuck me so hard,” you admitted, grazing your hand down your neck and the side of your breasts.

Daryl growled as he watched your actions, his eyes turning darker as they came back to yours.

“Why don’t we finish what you started first?” he said with a cocky smirk and pushed you back onto the bed hard.

Immediately, he is on top of you pressing himself down onto every inch of you. You moaned happily at the feeling of his body’s weight on top of you, already attempting to wrap your leg around him. He chuckled in your ear, causing amazing vibrations all through your body and making you ache for him even more.

“Fuck. Y/N. You really want me to fuck you, huh?” he growled in response to your body’s reaction.

“Yeah…I do…” you whimpered, completely under his spell as you used your arms around his body to try and pull him even closer to you into.

He pulled back, grabbed both of your wrists and slammed them down onto either side of you, pinning you underneath him. You looked at him with sad eyes at your restraints, wanting to feel him.

He licked his lips with a smirk and growled, “We’re just getting started darlin’.”

He slammed his mouth into yours, forcing it open, plunging his tongue into your mouth. Your tongue scrambled to rival his as you swirled your tongues around together, licking and sucking on each other. He broke his kiss, leaving your lips, and hungrily crashed them into your neck, sucking and biting on the nape. He licked his way up to your earlobe and took it is into his mouth, flicking it between his teeth.

“Oh my god, that feels so good!” you cried out to yourself, your body arching up into him in pure bliss at the feeling.

He smiled happily into your neck at your reaction. His tongue traveled up and down your ear before landing just below your earlobe, leaving harsh, needy, kisses on your favorite spot. You were moaning uncontrollably, as your body writhed in pleasure underneath him.

“Damn girl, I got you nearly cumming before I have even started,” he growled into your ear, his breath causing shivers up and down your spine. He still had your arms locked down on either side of you; they wanted so badly to slide down your own body and touch yourself. Your hips writhed up again at him, aching for his touch.

He stopped kissing your neck, letting your wrists free, sitting up and straddling you on the bed. His bare chest just dying to be caressed. You reach out for a second to feel his stomach, rippled and hard. He pushed your hand away and you pouted again up at him.

He slowly reached his hand down and lightly traced your stomach along your shirt line, which is hiked up so high another inch and he would be tracing the bottom of your breast. He knew he was driving you crazy and he loved it.

“Daryl,” you whimpered breathlessly and rocked your head back and forth at the sensation. His fingers slowly moved to the front of your tank top, and he untied the knot holding the shirt up so high. He pulled the shirt over your head, as you leaned up to help him.

You laid back down as he looked at your naked breasts and your rock-hard nipples.

“Mmmmm,” he growled to himself at the sight, letting his eyes roam your gorgeous body.

He leaned down and slammed his mouth onto your right breast, kissing and swirling his tongue around your right nipple, while his hand massaged your left breast roughly. It felt so damn good.

You continued to moan quietly, enjoy the sensation of his lips on your breast. He broke away and slammed his tongue over your left breast, swirling and sucking on every inch he could find. He bit your nipple ever so slightly causing you to cry out loudly, involuntarily, “Fuck Yeah!”

He smiled into your breast and looked up to watch you, loving how he made you feel. His lips slowly migrated down your stomach and his tongue encircled you your navel a couple of times. His lips licked lower and lower until they hit the waistband of your jean shorts.

He looked up at you with a smirk on his face as you watched his finger slowly began to trace its way across your waistband, dipping ever so slightly under your shorts and your panties. Your hips arch up at him.

“Please,” you asked, simply.

And he smirked, his eyes going dark with intent at the sight of you begging him.

He unbuttoned your pants and ripped your shorts off in one quick motion, throwing them across the room, almost violently. He turned his attention to your pussy as he traced his finger lightly around it, feeling your wetness soaking through your panties.

“So, fucking wet,” he growled to himself.

He got off the bed, standing over you. He roughly grabbed your ankles and pulled them off the bed toward him, so that your ass now rested on the edge and your legs dangled out in front of him. He kneeled down in between your legs, putting each leg on either side of his shoulders as he inched toward your sweet spot. His mouth crashes onto your clit, as he sucked roughly on you, through your panties.

You cried out in pleasure, “Fuck yeah!”

He growled into you, at your response, sending vibration through your pussy. He teasingly removed his lips and took his tongue and lightly ran it up and down your folds, through your panties. Your panties are just dripping wet because of how turned on you are.

He stopped for a moment and looked up at you as he pushed your legs to the floor and off his shoulders. You snap your head up to stare at him confused as to why he stopped. You had your arms propped up in the middle of the bed and your breasts are heaving from the adrenaline pumping through your body.

“Please don’t stop,” you pleaded.

He chuckled a little, revealing that gorgeous smile that rarely ever surfaced as he watched you bit your lip in longing.

He reached up and grabbed the edge of your panties with both hands, slowly sliding them down your hips. You lifted your ass to help him. Once he reached your thighs with the fabric, he quickly ripped them off, throwing them somewhere in the room.

You laid your head back again, in anticipation, and opened your legs to him.

“I’m going make you scream my name, Y/N,” he said lowly, as his head slowly returned to your core. His hands slapped the sides of your ass roughly as he pulled your hips to him.

His tongue plunged into you roughly as he swirled it around inside your pussy, devouring you immediately.

“Oh my god!” you screamed in pure pleasure at the feeling of his tongue diving inside you.

He started licking the outsides of your folds up and down in long quick strides, darting in and out of you again before licking his tongue up to your clit again. His lips crashed down onto your mound and his tongue flicked and teased your sensitive clit.

“Fuck…” you whimpered, looking down at him in pure disbelief as his tongue pleasured you so damn good.

His tongue continued to tease your clit, flicking and devouring it with his lips. He returned down to your folds where he continued to fuck you with his tongue. He plunged in and out of you over and over, swirling, licking, sucking on you. You felt one of his hands sliding up your inner thigh. It slowly made its way to your clit, while his tongue continued to dart in and out of you.

You grabbed roughly at your breasts at the sensation, plucking and pulling at tits as he pleasured you.

“Oh my god, Daryl. I’m going to cum! Fuck yeah, just like that,” you moaned loudly, rocking your pussy up and down onto his tongue with more intent as you felt your high coming so hard.

Hearing you moan and feeling you writhe as you started to reach your climax, his thumb on your clit beginning to circle you harder and faster, while his tongue swirled madly around inside you.

“Fuck. I’m cumming…” you cried out loudly as you came all over his mouth, so hard. You moaned and whimpered as you convulsed over his lips as his tongue continued to swirl around you and his hand pressing hard pressure on your mound.

“Oh, fuck! Yeah!” you cried out again at the feeling of him prolonging your amazing high.

He moaned into you and continued to dart his tongue around inside of you, lapping up the taste of your sweet juice. His tongue existed you and he ripped his eyes away from your satisfied pussy to look at you above him.

You smiled at him, gratefully, with a look of pure bliss on your face.

“Fuck Y/N, you are a screamer, aren’t you?” he said smirking at you, so fucking turned on by making you cum.

“Scoot up, girl…Let me give ya what ya want,” he said, standing up and grabbing his clothed cock as he glared you down.

You obeyed, scooting back up on the bed until your head hit the pillow.

He climbed onto the bed and into you, kicking both of your legs to either side so that he is kneeling in between them. He crashed both of his large arms onto either side of your head, positioning himself so that he is inches away from your face, but your bodies are not yet touching, hovering over you.

He looked into your eyes with a hard look in his eyes and asked, “You like that?”

“Mhmmm…,” you moaned, nodding and caressing his chest that was heaving above you. He crashed his lips down onto yours again and roughly swirled his tongue around yours.

Your hands moved up and down his chest faster as he kissed you so passionately; you were so turned on again. You needed him to be inside you. Your hands slid urgently down the sides of his body as he continued to fuck your mouth with his tongue. Your right-hand ventured lower until you are playing with the top of the waistband of his black jeans. You mimicked him and lightly used your finger to trace ever so slightly inside the waistband, sliding it along the bottom of his stomach.

He broke his kiss and looked at you with a mischievous smirk. He knew you were paying him back. He grabbed your hair from the back and pulled your head up, crashing his mouth onto the nape of you neck sucking harshly on it and biting you here and there with his hungry kiss. He made his way back to the sweet spot on the side of your neck, just below your ear.

You moaned out in pure pleasure and removed your finger, quickly moving your hand down to where his hard cock was throbbing inside his pants. You longingly began rubbing it harshly up and down. He groaned out in pleasure against your neck as you palmed his throbbing dick.

“Fuck… Yeah,” he growled into lowly into your ear, sending vibrations through you.

He reached one of his hands down to your naked, soaking wet pussy. He softly brushed your wet folds and up and down before thrusting one of his fingers into you. You moaned happily out in response.

“So, fucking, wet again already,” he moaned into your ear, licking his lips and thrusting another finger into you, ad he slowly began fucking you with his fingers. You were still palming his cock but stopped for a second at the feel of his fingers entering you.

“Please, Daryl. Please fuck me,” you whimpered, in pure blissful agony at every sensation he was giving you.

“Yes Ma’am,” he replied.

And just like that he was off of you and off the bed, standing over you glaring you down as he brought his hands to the button of his pants. He unbuttoned his pants, all the while neither of you ever broke eye contact, pure lust in both of your eyes as you glared each other down. He unzipped his zipper and pulled his pants down. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, so as he slid them down his hips his huge dick popped out and up. He was so big and so fucking hard for you. You licked your lips at the sight of his huge cock. He continued to pull his pants and boots off, before throwing them to the side haphazardly.

He noticed you staring at his erect cock and smirks.

“Like what you see?” he asked with a cocky smirk, not really looking for a response because he knew you did.

He started to walk back over to you, repositioning himself on the bed in between your legs. He grabbed his cock and moved it close to your pussy, as he ever so slightly began to swirl the tip of his cock around your clit, circling gently around it.

“Oh!” you moaned in pleasure, closing your eyes and biting your lip in anticipation.

“You want me to fuck you, Y/N?” he asked, rubbing his dick up and down the outside of your folds.

“Yes! Please!” you begged and looked up at him pleading to him with your eyes.

He growled, glaring you down with determination to give you exactly what you wanted. He fucking loved seeing his effect on you. He smacked his hands onto your ass on both sides, hard and pulled both of your legs up around his waist, slamming his hands onto your ass cheeks a couple more times.

“Oh, Fuck Yeah!” you cried out in pleasure and pain.

He held tightly to your hips and positioned his cock to the center of your pussy, that was so wet for him. He pushed his dick inside you in one swift motion, feeling how tight you were around him.

“Oh, God…Yes!” you cried out, arching your body up into his immediately at the feeling of him filling you so fucking good.

He groaned in pleasure at the feeling of you and slammed into you hard again, making your head hit the wall behind you. You moaned in pleasure again and then he just cut loose, starting to thrust into you long and hard, filling your pussy with his huge cock. Your head bounced up hitting the wall and your breasts bounced up and down, as fucked you harder than you have ever been fucked before. He thrusted into you with everything he had, making sure to hit your clit with every hard thrust. You could hear the bed springs bouncing, trying to keep up with the two of you in the distance as he slammed his cock into you.

He began to thrust faster, hitting your clit harder and faster each time. He glared down at you and your bouncing breasts, and your face that was filled with nothing but pleasure.

He smacked you hard on your ass one more time, making your eyes fly open and stare up at him in disbelief as he fucked you.

“You like when I fuck you hard Y/N?” he asked as his pace picked up.

You nodded and he slapped your ass hard again, his cock never letting up on you.

“Tell me you like me fucking you,” he commanded, needing to hear you tell him how much you loved his cock.

“I love when you fuck me Daryl!” you cried out to him as your body bounced for his cock.

Satisfied with your answer he licked his lips and began to thrust long and slow, pressing harder on your clit each time.

“Harder…. Faster,” you commanded as you felt yourself building to your high.

He complied and he started thrusting into you faster and faster, jackhammering into your hilt every so often.

“Fuck yeah! Oh my god! Daryl, I’m going to cum!” you screamed out as he fucked you harder and faster. You came with a loud cry as he continued to fuck you with his big cock.

“Oh! Daryl! Yes!!” you cried out, convulsing over his cock as you closed your eyes in pleasure, feeling your orgasm running through every part of you.

“Oh, yeah, Y/N. Cum for me…Good girl!” he growled in disbelief as he watched you cum for his cock and love it. He thrusted into you the hardest you have ever felt, his pace quickened and your head hit the wall over and over as he used you to get to his high. He pulled your hips back and forth quicker and quicker until he finally slammed his cock into your hilt and came.

“Fuck! Take that cock, Y/N!” he growled loudly, thrusting into your hilt again and pinning himself there as he enjoyed his high that was coursing through him and his cock.

After a moment his eyes shot back to yours. He smirked, playfully hitting into you a few more times before pulling out of you. His body crashed back onto yours, as he fell onto your chest sweaty and exhausted. He looked up after a moment and moved his mouth to your lips, crashing them, now tenderly, onto yours, swirling around your tongue a few times before leaving your lips to lay back down on top of you. You caressed his body gently, as you both come down from your high, still breathing heavily from the amazing sex you had just had together.

You smiled in blissful satisfaction. That was the best fuck of my life. You thought to yourself.

After a few minutes, your breathing became normal again, as did his. He took a deep breath and rolled off of you, to stand back up on the floor, much to your dismay.

Your eyes looked saddened by his departure. He noticed this and walked back over to you, pushing your head up with his hand and kissing you passionately.

“Don’t worry babe, we can do that any time you want,” he smiled reassuringly down at you.

“But we gotta get back to work,” he said, pulling his pants back on. He tucked his cock into them and buttoned and zipped up. He paced the room, picking up your panties, tank top, and short, from various places where they had landed. He walked over and handed them to you.

You sighed; you knew he was right. But you could have stayed there all day with him.

You dressed yourself as he is putting his boots back on. He walked to the door of your cell to get back outside. Before he existed, he turned back around, staring at you with lust in his eyes again.

“Any fucking time,” he said in a low growl and exited the room, leaving you there to figure out just what the hell happened. 

You smiled and squealed a little to yourself in pure happiness. You threw yourself back onto your bed, put your pillow over your head and laughing into it. Fuck. You are so damn amazing Daryl...


End file.
